


Who is in control?

by DamadiSangue



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Partner Betrayal, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamadiSangue/pseuds/DamadiSangue
Summary: I'm doing this for you.





	

Pale, thin: a black _and_ red curve.  
The woman has slender wrists, fingers of a pianist - sad eyes.  
_Alexandra Fayer_ , he calls her.   
Excella brings the coffee cup to her lips, observes Albert discusses with her over the double reinforced laboratory glasses.  
Wesker beats a fist on the desk, approaches her.  
The woman didn't retreat, instead she stretches to his face - _taming_ the beast, hear _his_ cries, _his_ anger.  
Excella turn on the microphones, swallows.

"I'm doing _this_ for you."

Excella diverts her gaze, looking for Albert - she finds him in Alexandra Fayer eyes.

"I'm doing this for you." he repeats - again _and_ again. 

Excella bows her head and refuses the role that history has chosen for her.


End file.
